


Sing it with me

by crypticfangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Harry Styles, Broken Harry, Cute Louis, Declarations Of Love, Famous Harry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mention of past relationships, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Popstar Harry Styles, Sad Harry, Singer Harry Styles, Teacher Louis, Writer Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticfangirl/pseuds/crypticfangirl
Summary: Harry is a famous singer who was known to write love songs but stopped after going through a rough break up.Louis was there to witness it.or an AU loosely based on the song Sing It With Me by JP Cooper.





	Sing it with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this was a story vomit.
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> Song inspiration: Sing it with me (JP Cooper, Astrid S)
> 
> It's better to read it while listening to the song.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

_But I can write a song and record it_  
_Give it to you and wait and hope that,_

_Maybe you could call me?_

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

Harry had always been a hopeless romantic at heart, he grew up with a doting single mother and a rather annoying older sister but he loves them both to death. 

Having watched all possible romantic comedies as you grow old makes you wonder at night whether love is as beautiful as they portrayed in the films or even as it was described in a book. Harry was rather fond of staying up late to finish a good book.

So all this expectations about two people destined for each other was built and inspirations were made and before Harry knew it, he was able to write his first song.

It was as cheesy as anyone would have imagine it to be, Harry sang it to his mother and to his sister without him knowing that he was being secretly filmed.

His sister posted it and Harry woke up one day with his twitter blowing up and people messaging him about how talented he is.

The fame didn't completely get to him and he always wondered if it was temporary but then he was hit by another inspiration and then boom, another song was written. Instead of singing it in acapella, he asked his close friend Niall to accompany it with a guitar.

He recorded their session on his mom's phone and uploaded it himself, heart growing big when people started to actually listen and enjoying it.

So that's how his career began, writing cheesy love songs and posting it online and before Harry can fully grasp what was happening, he was getting famous.

One day he was singing in local pubs with Niall and then next thing he knew he was filling stadiums.

His songs always revolve around falling in love, finding the right person and connecting with them and boy was people eating it all up. Harry never minded some who hated them especially those who say how unrealistic his songs were when even he himself hasn't fallen in love.

But they didn't know that Harry was just in love with the thought of falling in love.

So when he finally did fell in love, everything instantly changed.

From cheesy and innocent tales of love became passionate, raw, emotional and mature. There was something different about fantasizing the feeling rather than experiencing it and his songs were born to tell the tale.

His fandom grew, he was in love and his heart was singing.

Until it wasn't.

Harry stared grimly at the empty sheet of paper in front of him, wondering where it all went wrong.

"Hey Harry, you okay?"

Harry lifted his gaze to his friend and producer, Niall, who was looking at him worriedly.

Harry closed his eyes. "I don't want to write anymore."

Just the thought of it makes him sick, his heart tightens as if it's being held in a tight grip with the intention of squeezing his heart off his chest.

"You just came out from a break up, you should just rest at home." Niall told him softly, as if Harry was a delicate vase that if spoken incorrectly would break down on the floor.

"I feel like a fraud." Harry muttered as he stared at the heaps of paper with lyrics written by him a few months ago.

"Why don't we go to a nearby pub so that you can take your mind off of him." Niall suggested.

Harry didn't feel like doing anything but he nodded. "Okay."

Harry didn't feel like drinking but Niall has been extra careful with him this past few days and he hated himself for making his friend worry.

It's already been months since Ry broke up with him and he already had time to recover, his management were nice enough to delay the release of his next album but Harry couldn't think of any word to write anymore.

He stopped going through his social media and he knew his fans were worried about him. He owed a lot to them especially now that he was nothing but a liar who got peoples hopes up for nothing.

Love wasn't beautiful in anyway, it was nothing but a made up feeling for people to fall for. It's all lies, arguments and heart breaks waiting to happen. Why was Harry ever excited about something so stupid.

He was done with it.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

Louis knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to open it on the other side.

He didn't have to wait long as thee door opened after a few seconds and Louis smiled at Niall who greeted him.

"How is he doing?" was the first question he asked when he was let inside.

Niall sighed. "Not great."

"Should I come back another time?" Louis asked, unsure if he should have barged in again without notice.

He should have at least sent a message for his visit.

Niall quickly shook his head. "He's going to be happy to see you, I'm sure."

"You know he's not." Louis chuckled lowly.

"Come on Lou." Niall beckoned him to the living room.

Louis took a deep breath and just followed him towards the living room.

He didn't know what he should be expecting, but he wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be when his eyes landed on Harry.

"Louisss!" Harry cheered from the sofa where he was sitting in a rather uncomfortable angle, half his body on the floor and the other half sprawled on the seat.

"He's drunk?" Louis asked in exasperation as he turned to Niall.

This was the third time in just a week.

"We went to the pub earlier." Niall answered him with a sheepish smile.

Louis tried not to reprimand Niall because he knew he was just trying to cheer Harry up but he wanted to remind them that alcohol is not always the answer.

Louis went over to the sofa to pull Harry into a much more comfortable sit rather than the weird angle he was hanging off the chair.

"You haven't visited me lately Lou." Harry murmured when Louis successfully sat him upright.

"I was working, the kids went to a field trip and I have to chaperone." Louis explained as he picked the pillows from the floor, handing it to Harry before sitting down next to him.

"Am I being clingy? Ry said I'm being clingy that's why he left." Harry pouted drunkenly.

Louis closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Fuck Ry Harry, you deserved better." Louis cursed the man who was the reason Harry was in such a state.

His heart aches at how the bags on Harry's eyes are getting bigger each time he sees him, he rarely see him smile too except maybe when he's drunk.

Harry was a rather clingy drunk and would always bury his face to someone's chest, which is exactly what he was doing now to Louis.

"Or maybe not." Harry muttered to his chest. Louis tightens his hold to make sure Harry doesn't fall on his lap. "I'm just glad you and Gemma are happy. Please don't leave her." Harry murmured, face now pressed on Louis' neck.

Louis winced as he shared a look at Niall who mirrored his expression. Niall has been watching the two and kept quiet, deciding to be the silent observer instead. Liam suddenly appeared out of the kitchen holding a glass of water but stopped when he saw what was going on in the living room.

"I miss Gemma." Harry muttered silently on Louis' neck.

Gemma, Harry's older sister was Louis' best friend. They met at university when Louis was taking his Bachelors in English Literature. He loved kids after growing up with little sisters and brother so he decided to be an English teacher.

They instantly clicked when they were paired in an activity in class and grew closer through the year, this was before Louis knew that Gemma was related to the pop star Harry Styles. Harry was very protective of his sister so he made her promise to hid that information to herself in order for her to have a normal life in university. Gemma used her mother's maiden surname while Harry was using his father's, no one suspected a thing.

When Gemma first told Louis about her brother, he panicked.

He was mortified as he was a big fan of Harry and even brought Gemma to his house where he had proudly plastered the face of his idol to the his bedroom walls.

Gemma found it hilarious so she decided for them to meet when Harry invited her for dinner, she brought Louis along with her.

Louis almost fainted.

During dinner, Louis was trying so hard to act normal. He tried not to show how much Harry had an effect on him. It was the hardest thing not to jump and squeal in delight but he feared that it would be the last of their encounters if he did so.

When the introductions were finished and Louis calmed himself enough to have a decent conversation with Harry, they clicked, almost instantly. Like they've known each all along and that this was not their first meeting.

Gemma spared Louis the embarrassment of telling her brother that he was a fan and watched fondly how her brother and her best friend started joking with each other, teasing her and enjoying each others company. She was close to commenting how she felt like a third wheel on a date until a guy approached their table holding a bouquet of flowers.

Harry had invited his boyfriend that Gemma was unaware of for them to meet.

So the most logical thing a furious sister can do to handle the bombshell that her brother had dropped was to introduce Louis as her boyfriend as well.

Louis was too high on meeting Harry to properly process what was going on and before the night ended, he had Harry's number on his phone and his best friend as his girl friend.

As to not freak Harry out by how much he fancied him or break the blossoming friendship that he had with him, Louis just rolled with it and watched how Harry fell head over heels in love for his boyfriend Ryley.

Because what was Louis thinking?

In what universe will a talented and famous singer fall for a simple elementary teacher like him. 

Not this universe.

Louis was pulled out from his thoughts by Harry trying to clumsily fold himself in half to fit in Louis lap.

"Why don't we get you to bed now. It's late." Louis chuckled softly as he brushes Harry's short hair.

Ever since the break up, Harry had decided to cut his hair and Louis missed his long luscious curls. Louis sometimes had this urge to give Ry a visit and punch him for breaking Harry like this.

"You're gonna tuck me in?" Harry asked, silently pleading like a child.

Louis smiled because he knew he was fucked, how can he ever say no to Harry when he looked like a lost broken puppy.

Louis would rather see him smile.

"Of course I would." he muttered with a soft smile.

He helped Harry to his feet and carefully walked him towards his bedroom. Louis thanked Harry for getting a single floor flat, he couldn't imagine how difficult it would be to drag a drunkenly tall man to his bedroom if he had to take the stairs.

He carefully laid him down to his giant king sized bed, Harry sleepily stared at Louis as the man began taking his shoes off and covering him with a blanket.

"You're the best. I hope Gemma knows that, she's the luckiest." Harry said, mind still drunk but not hammered enough to not appreciate how the older boy was taking care of him.

"It's his loss not yours." Louis told him truthfully before smiling one last time and switching off the lights.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

"How long are you going to make him believe that you're dating his sister?" was the first thing Louis heard when he came out of Harry's bedroom.

Louis quickly made a hushing motion before pushing the two nosy people who couldn't stop themselves from snooping into other people's businesses.

When they arrived at the kitchen, Louis peeked a look at Harry's door to see if he was waking up. When all coast were clear and no sign of Harry, he turned his attention back to Niall, Harry's best friend/producer, and then at Liam, Harry's manager/friend.

"He just found out that Ry was lying to him all this time, I'm not going to just tell him that I've been lying to him as well." Louis explained, eyes not meeting theirs. " He might never talk to me again." He added quietly, chest overflowing with guilt.

He knew the lie he and Gemma had made could instantly ruin his friendship with Harry, he was planning on coming clean years ago but he knew Harry and Ryley were getting arguments about them spending so much time together that the only reason they were even allowed to hang out before was because he was believed to be Harry's sisters boyfriend.

And now Ryley fucked up Harry and the moment couldn't be more ruined.

"Don't compare yourself to that son of a bitch, he fucking cheated." Liam grumbled, furious at how much he can see his friend suffering.

"Well lying is lying Liam, there's no small or big lie, it's still a form of deceit."

Niall let out a rather dramatic groan of protest, hands gesturing wildly on air. "I just can't believe Harry never notices it, you're not exactly the straightest person and you and Gemma acts more like siblings rather than in a relationship, you and Harry acted more like a couple."

Louis pursed his lips unhappily.

"I'm offended Niall."

Niall and Liam stared at him incredulously.

"You're offended that you and Harry looked like a couple?" Liam questioned.

Louis rolled his eyes at the two people closest to Harry. "That you're insinuating that I don't look straight."

Niall snorted. "Please."

Louis tried to stay and look serious but ended up snorting himself.

But then his mind wandered to sad broken boy in the other room and he was back to feeling solemn.

"But I'll tell him soon when he's not hurting like this." he explained.

"You care for him and he doesn't see that, why would his sister's boyfriend visit all the time without the said sister being here. It's so obvious he has a thing for the brother." Niall told him, whining helplessly.

"Stop being condescending." Louis muttered defensively.

"Just kiss, have babies and be done with it." Liam exclaimed.

Louis quickly hushed them both before they wake Harry up.

"I'm going to murder you both." 

He shook his head and just went to the fridge to check if Harry still had some healthy food stocked up on his fridge.

He had been missing his meals, forgetting to eat to Louis made it a habit to stock some ready to microwave home cooked meals for him if he gets hungry. 

"So how's the writing going on." Louis asked to start the conversation, wanting to change the topic of his vengeful lies to Harry.

It hurts too much to ponder on.

"He said he doesn't want to write any more songs, I'm scared that this would affect his career."

"The album is supposed to launch in six months right?" Louis clarified, brows furrowed in worry.

He was still a rather active fan of Harry and despite him being close friends, he refused to use their friendship to gain easy access to Harry's music.

Louis was saving up for a concert already but without the songs which Harry writes, there might not be any concert happening.

"You can't force him to write Louis." Liam told him sadly.

"I know, I'm just scared he'll be this empty shell who hated who he was and forget how much he helped people through his music." Louis told them honestly.

Niall jumped towards Louis, making him jump in surprise. He almost dropped the tupperware of steamed vegetables to the floor. Niall looked at Louis with wide gleeful eyes. "That's why I need you to seduce him Louis, he needs to forget about that asshole."

Louis scoffed, walking across Niall to get to the microwave. "Stop that, you can't force love into someone."

"Trust me you don't need forcing Harry to fall for you." Niall muttered absentmindedly.

Louis bit his lips and shook his head. He turned to Liam and shoved the tupperware to his hands, hoping he gets the message to make Harry eat the food.

"I'll be going home now, I have papers to grade." he excused himself before waving a short goodbye and leaving Harry's flat.

They shouldn't be keeping his hopes up, seeing Harry like this was difficult enough, pushing aside his own feelings was the hardest.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

A few days passed where Harry still couldn't think of anything worthy to write, all he was able to come up where depressing and sad songs which even made Adam, his stone cold looking body guard, cry.

Harry just wanted to sleep for the next couple of days but Louis would always visit him with home cooked meals and try to cheer him up as best as he could.

All his other friends gave up trying to take him outside but Louis never forced him, he even decided to bring his laptop from work one day and decided to just keep him company without doing anything.

Harry believed that Gemma might have forced Louis to stay with Harry while she was abroad, finishing up her master's degree.

Harry was really grateful for Louis but he reminds him of something he couldn't have now.

A perfect boyfriend.

Harry was being constantly reminded how much of a perfect boyfriend Louis was when he catches him skyping with his sister and having an easy banter with her, like they were the best of friends.

Harry decided to steal Louis from his sister though, she shouldn't hog Louis to herself.

"Hi Gemma."

"Harryy you dum dum, how are you." Gemma teased.

Louis giggled by his side. Harry couldn't help the fond roll of his eyes.

"I'm doing great, Louis' keeping me company." Harry murmured as he tried to make himself comfortable next to Louis.

"I know how much of a wonderful company he is."

"Shut up gems." Louis grumbled in embarrassment.

Harry missed the look that the two was sending each other as he was busy trying to lay down on Louis' lap so he could have a proper look at his sister.

"You look knackered Harry, you should rest."

"Maybe I would, your boyfriend's comfy." Harry murmured.

"Are you calling me fat?" Louis offended tone made Harry chuckle.

Harry also couldn't help the yawn that escaped his lips.

"Looks like you've been upgraded to pillow Louis." Gemma teased.

Harry didn't get what Louis said because he was already drifting off to sleep, Louis' voice getting soft blending with his sister's voice through the speaker in the background.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

Harry started noticing the little things.

How Louis could go for hours talking about his students, how there's a specific crinkle around his eyes which appears when he's smiling so wide.

How Louis gets a little temper when his tea gets cold after he forgets to drink it while he's too busy reading.

How Louis' feet gets cold easily and how mischievous he would get when he starts pressing it to Harry who always complains but never stopped him.

Louis was smaller than him, that one was blatantly obvious but he never pondered so much about it. When they cuddled up on the couch, Harry was trying to curl himself in a ball to fit Louis but now, he had been having this thoughts about wanting to gather Louis up in his arms.

Gemma was rarely skyping with him as she was preparing for his midterm exams so Harry was almost with Louis most of the times, they would do all sorts of stuff like baking, binge watching films and playing board games.

Louis was an awful loser but not as much as he was a bragging winner.

Harry was surprised one night when he realized that he hadn't thought of Ryley the whole day he spent with Louis at the zoo and he didn't know what to make of it. Some nights he lay awake trying to figure out what he was feeling, he was still yet to get any inspiration to write any songs and he's team wasn't pressuring him which he was grateful for.

Harry knew thinking about Louis late at night was wrong, especially during the nights where it wandered off to how Louis looked when his nose scrunched up in distaste when Harry drops a knock knock joke or how he looked when he wasn't wearing his contacts, his big framed glasses covering half of his face.

Harry would groan into his pillow because this were dangerous thoughts.

He should not be thinking of his sisters boyfriend, especially in a non bro pal platonic way.

But why does his stomach flutter when Louis would arrive at his flat carrying healthy meals for Harry, smiling as he greets Harry and asked him about his day while he was at work even though he knew that Harry only stayed at home, anxious and waiting for Louis to keep him company.

So yeah, Harry was a bit fucked.

His phone vibrated from his bed side table and Harry shuffled to fetch it.

A text from his sister arrived informing him that her exams were finished, it was sent in the group chat she had with him and Louis.

It was late and Harry planned on replying tomorrow to congratulate her but then another message came in and it was from Louis.

Louis must be awake, probably waiting until midnight so that he could video call her after not seeing each other for weeks.

Harry was getting really envious of his sister.

The thing was, he didn't know if it was because she has a loving boyfriend like Louis or because she has Louis.

With a heavy heart, he locked his phone and forced himself to sleep.

Things were starting to get really complicated.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

As days passed, Harry already figured out that he was pining.

Harry was done with dealing with his own feelings.

He should just walk straight up to Louis and just admit what he was feeling, maybe Louis would leave Gemma and be with him and this awful thoughts which plague his mind is the reason Harry couldn't enter Louis' house.

Yes, he was standing in front of Louis small apartment.

He was being reckless and so very stupid but he couldn't stop himself when he drove all the way here.

It also doesn't help that Harry has a copy of Louis' keys because Gemma gave it to him.

It would be so simple to just come inside and empty his chest of all the mixed feelings he had for his sister's boyfriend.

Harry was beating himself up that he probably looked stupid, big black rimmed glasses on his face and his hoodie hiding the lower half of his face. He wouldn't be surprised if Louis' neighbor called the police about someone looking suspicious because Harry was looking hell of suspicious.

A scrap on the pavement made him turn towards the driveway where Louis was holding bags of groceries, eyes downcast as he held a phone by his ear.

He looked like he went grocery shopping.

He hasn't noticed Harry yet and he took pity on the boy carrying the loaded bags but stopped on his tracks when he heard his name being uttered by him.

"I'll tell Harry soon Gemma." Louis said to the phone.

Harry stared confusedly as him, still not within Louis' line of sight or peripheral vision.

"I don't want to lie to him anymore." he added which made Harry grow more confused.

What was Louis hiding?

Why was he lying?

"What do you want to tell me?" Harry blurted out without a second thought which spooked Louis out.

The bag of grocery items were dropped to the ground but Harry didn't have the right set of mind to care about it, the same way with Louis as he watched in a mix of horror and surprise to see Harry.

Harry can vaguely hear his sister's voice in the loudspeaker phone but he couldn't' focus on that right now.

The only thing his mind can focus on was the guilty look which covered Louis' features.

"Harry - I was - I mean, what are you doing here?" Louis asked after he recovered from the stupor he fell in.

"What were you talking about with my sister?" Harry asked, tone suddenly getting serious.

"It's nothing really, don't worry about it."

"Louis." he warned.

"I just -"

He quickly cut him off before he can make any more excuses.

Harry can see right through him.

"Please don't lie, I don't want to be lied to anymore." Harry sounded defeated and Louis realized that.

Louis shook his head, biting his lip and unsure if this was the right time to come clean. The look on Harry's face was not to be taken lightly so Louis decided to just admit everything while they were standing in front of his house, forgotten bags of groceries on the floor.

Louis closed his eyes. "I'm not Gemma's boyfriend Harry."

It took Harry a moment to say a reply that Louis feared he had left but all he heard was a confused "W-What?"

Louis opened his eyes to check Harry's reaction. Louis didn't know why he saw how Harry looked relieved, why was he relieved?

"Did you two break up? Oh no Louis I'm really sorry to hear about it." Harry tried to sound sincere, he wanted to comfort Louis and make sure he knew he was there for him.

Louis grew more confused, Harry shouldn't be apologizing to him.

Louis stepped away from Harry. "No, you don't understand Harry. I was never Gemma's boyfriend."

Now it was Harry's turn to be confused.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Louis was in distress, he didn't know how to put it lightly about how Harry was getting deceived.

But the truth is what Harry wanted and Louis owe him so much.

"Gemma made it up when you introduced Ryley, I just rolled with it because I was afraid you would noticed how infatuated I was with you and that you would stay away from me."

The gears on Harry's head was turning and Louis can only watch as Harry completely understood what he was saying.

"You never love my sister?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Louis' heart broke hearing it.

"She's my best friend, of course I love her." he explained to Harry.

He never wanted to deceive Harry but he knew all along that there was nothing easy about admitting the charade he had been playing.

"I can't believe you've been lying to me as well." Harry's voice echoed and every word pierced deeply on Louis' chest.

He wanted to cry and beg for forgiveness.

"H-Harry, I didn't mean it."

He wanted to pull him close, too hug him but Harry was turning around and walking towards his car.

"I'm going home." Harry said in a cold tone, different emotions filling his eyes.

"Noo, please stay. Let me explain!" Louis called over his shoulder, trying to follow him.

But Harry was already inside his car and he locked the door, preventing Louis was entering.

Louis stood helplessly outside and banged on Harry's car window.

And then he was driving off, laving Louis on his own driveway with dust following his trail.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

Harry ignored all of Louis' calls, actually, Harry ignored everyone even his friends. After confirming with Liam and Niall about the supposed fake relationship between Louis and his sister, Harry decided to not see them for a while.

He locked himself at his house, ordering food and suffering by himself.

Everyone he knew and trusted were lying to him.

Harry was cleaning up his bedroom, picking up the sheet of paper lying on the floor when he heard a knock on his door.

He ignored it, thinking it was just Niall or Liam but then he heard the sound of keys jingling and then the door was being yanked open.

Harry's heart was on his throat, expecting a random intruder but it as the person let themselves in, Harry was surprised to see none other than his sister.

Face etched in a scowl as she stared at her brother.

"You idiot!"

"What are you doing here Gemma?"

"You don't answer my call or anyone's call and get all of us worried! I have to take an expensive flight just to get here!"

Harry was too frozen in shock to react, his sister who was supposed to be in the states was standing in front of him, nagging and furious.

"You're really here." Harry croaked in disbelief.

Eyes already welling with unshed tears because he missed her terribly.

Gemma's face instantly went soft as he pulled her brother into a hug, Harry sniffing quietly on her shoulders.

"Stop locking yourself up Harry." she murmured as she patted his back in comfort.

"You all lied to me." Harry hiccuped.

Gemma pulled her sad brother to the living room, taking a seat at the sofa and deciding to get this conversation finished.

"I know and I'm really sorry but Louis just got dragged into this, he didn't plan this."

Harry shook his head, wiping at his eyes stubbornly. "He should have been honest."

Gemma scoffed. "And what? You would notice him? Come on Harry, you were too busy following Ryley that you turned a blind eye to the person who deeply cares for you." she insisted.

"Are you blaming me?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Because how would he know when he always thought Louis and Gemma were together.

"Oh my god, he even wrote a song for you!"

"What?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard it?" now Gemma was in disbelief.

"What song?" Harry asked, clueless to what his sister was going on about.

"That bastard, I can't believe he didn't give you." Gemma grumbled before making his way to Harry's bedroom.

Harry followed suit, not really understanding what was going on.

Louis wrote him a song, a song which he was only hearing now?

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked his sister when she starts rummaging around his work table.

"Let's see, it's here somewhere." she muttered before making an 'aha' sound when she found Harry's journal.

"A cassette? Isn't this a bit old?" Harry lifted the item which holds the mysterious song which Gemma was going on about.

"He wanted it to be romantic." Gemma shrugged in reply.

For Harry, it was the most romantic thing anyone had ever did for him.

"How did you know it was here?" Harry asked in wonder, hands sprawled at his journal where all Harry's songs were written.

He had a habit of thinking random notes and anecdotes in the past about how it was perfect in a lyrics and he would write them up on this journal, but he hasn't touched it lately so he never really knew there was something hidden in it.

"He wanted it to be the first thing you see when you suddenly get an inspiration to write a song, he wants you to listen to it."

Harry bit his lip, of course Louis would want that.

"How did he even know I have a cassette player?" Harry asked after a moment.

Not many person in this generation even know how to use one and yet Louis was able to write a song, record it and put it in one.

That's a whole lot of dedication for someone like Harry.

"You had your hipster phase, of course I told him about it now play it, I wanna hear it." Gemma demanded.

Harry was curious too so he nodded and went over his cassette player, biting his lip as he waited for the tape to load.

He turned to his sister who seemed to be waiting just as anxiously next to him. "You haven't heard it?" he asked.

Gemma shook her head. "No, he wanted you to be the first to hear it."

Harry nodded, mind racing as he heard the first tune.

He wasn't sure how Louis was able to come up with the right instruments but the melody was great and then he noticed how it wasn't really recorded perfectly due to the sound of random rustling and even Niall's laugh in the background.

So he had a bit of help from Niall.

But then Louis' voice filtered through the speaker and Harry held his breath.

_"I keep seeing you lately_  
_Singing your favorite songs out loud_  
_And it's making me go crazy_  
_Wish that I could take you out_  
_Oh, I can't afford it_  
_But I can write a song and record it_  
_Give it to you and wait and hope that"_

Niall's guitar beautifully accompanied Louis' voice.

_"Maybe you could call me?_  
_Call me, won't you?_  
_Tell me that you want me_  
_And maybe I could play for you_  
_Play for you tonight_

_And maybe you could sing it with me"_

Harry knew his heart was hanging open by now.

_"I've been thinking for hours_  
_Maybe my head's in the clouds_  
_But I could steal you some flowers_  
_And ask if I could take you out_  
_Oh, I can't afford it_  
_But I can write a song and record it_  
_Give it to you and wait and hope that."_

_"Maybe you could call me?_  
_Call me, won't you?_  
_Tell me that you want me_  
_And maybe I could play for you_  
_Play for you tonight."_

The song ended, it was short but he still felt it.

His heart felt it the most with how it was beating crazily at his chest. He shared a look at Gemma who looked just as surprised as he was.

Gemma was the first one to finally break the silence. "Holy shit." she cursed under he breath.

"He wrote that." Harry mumbled, mesmerized by the angelic voice that came out of his recorder.

He still couldn't believe Louis wrote that song for him.

Louis was the loveliest person he knew besides his mum had written him such a heartfelt song.

Harry didn't even noticed his own actions but he was already turning the page on his blank journal and writing verses.

"What are you doing?" Gemma asked in confusion as he watched Harry crazily write words on his journal.

"I'm writing." Harry answered shortly, eyes focused on the task at hand.

Gemma looked at his brother in disbelief. "You're writing? Right now?"

"I might forget about it." Harry mumbled in reply.

"You should be calling Louis right now!" Gemma groaned at his brother's stupidity.

Harry knew that of course, he was feeling rather raw and wanting nothing more but to find Louis and demand him to sing it to him.

The damn song was even insinuating that he should call him.

But he had other things in mind, beautiful things which he had never felt was possible to put into words.

"I will but I need to write this first." he explained.

"I hope you have a plan Harry because I'm tempted to keep Louis to myself."

"Shut up Gemma." He mumbled, lips setting into a smile.

"Flew a thousand miles to get here and this is all the love I get." Gemma grumbled before she starts to walk towards Harry's kitchen.

"Love you!" Harry shouted, laughing at his sister.

His hand couldn't stop writing, his mind in a frenzied state and his heart felt like singing.

Next thing Harry knew, he had phrases and paragraphs written out of order and it would take a few days before he had it in a much more pleasant order but right now, he had a much more important thing in mind.

He fetched his mobile and dialed a number.

After a few rings, a panicked voiced answered.

"Harry! Are you alive? Are you okay? Do you-"

Harry quickly cut his friend off, they need to finish this quick.

"I need you to get in here quick - and oh right, bring your guitar with you." he told him.

"Already on my way." Niall answered shortly before the line went dead.

Harry's veins were thrumming.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

Louis didn't feel like going to work today, he had not been feeling it lately.

Usually the thought of seeing the kids brings somewhat of a great mood for him but waking up from bed gets harder and harder as he stares at his phone, waiting for any message from Harry which didn't came.

Gemma had notified him that she will be flying back to check on her brother and Louis wanted to go with her but he knew it was best for her to go alone.

Louis really fucked things up with Harry.

"Hey Lou, there's a quick assembly. Principal is announcing the change on school policy today." a voice spoke which almost spooked Louis out.

He turned to to his friend Zayn.

"Is that today?" Louis groaned.

"Yeah, didn't you read the email blast?"

"Forgot about it, thanks for reminding me Zayn." He sighed and gave a grateful smile to his colleague.

"No problem man." Zayn nodded and left him to check on his students.

Louis bregudgingly followed.

If he was going to lose his best friend and Harry, maybe it was better to move away.

It will hurt too much to stay here especially knowing he was just a few hours away from Harry's place. He might do something stupid like go to his house and stay outside until Harry talks to him again.

That's how you get restraining orders.

Louis arrived at the gym and everyone was already there, chatting with each other and kids trying to entertain themselves out of boredom.

"Good Morning everyone, students and fellow teachers. Today's event will be short as I would like to remind everyone that -"

Louis lost track of what the principal was announcing.

He was staring once again at his phone, waiting for Gemma to reply but he didn't get anything.

What if he does lose his best friend and Harry?

It was obvious that Gemma would pick Harry over him, hell Louis would pick Harry over himself anytime.

Cheers instantly erupted from the surrounding students that made Louis jump in fright, his phone fell to the floor. and Louis cursed himself to being clumsy, he quickly knelt to the ground to try to find it before the kids tramples on it.

"Um hello., good morning." a very familiar voice greeted everyone.

Louis knew of that voice, had listened to it a million times but there was no way it was here.

Louis was frozen catatonic kneeling on the floor, his phone which had received a crack on the screen was tightly held by his hand. 

"My name is Harry Styles and I would like to sing you a song written by a very special someone." Harry's voice echoed through the gym which made a few teacher and older students whistle in delight.

"This is written for me and I mixed it up a little, I hope you enjoy just as much as I did." Harry added with a small laugh.

The first strum of a guitar was familiar, Louis already knew it Niall. He slowly stood from his feet and watched in rapt attention as Harry started to sing the first verse of the song Louis wrote for him.

Everyone in the gym who was witnessing Harry Styles sing were transfixed, even the little kids who didn't have an idea who he was were swaying to the song.

Louis couldn't believe his ears, Harry was singing the song he wrote for him.

Harry was surveying the crowd, trying to look for someone in particular and when his eyes landed on Louis, a smile crept on his face.

Louis knew the song was about to finish, it was a short song so imagine his surprise when Harry continued singing an unfamiliar verse. 

_"I never saw it coming_  
_When you caught me way off guard_  
_I almost crashed my car_  
_That melody you wrote_  
_I'm falling for somebody I don't know_  
_Maybe you could sing it with me_  
_Don't know who you are."_

Niall's voice echoed in the background as he sad the beat, his voice blending perfectly with Harry.

_"But you spoke to my heart,_  
_That melody you wrote,_  
_Please don't be somebody I don't know_  
_But I feel like I already know you." _

Harry sang the verse, keeping his eyes focused on Louis and Louis didn't even know if he was even blinking anymore.

_"Sounds so much better with you_  
_And maybe you could sing it with me."_ Harry's voice say before the end of the strum of Niall's guitar ended and the room was filled with a much more energetic cheer from teachers and students alike.

Harry's grin was so wide as he took a bow and sent kisses to the crowd.

"Thank you Clifford Elementary! Have a nice day and don't forget to preorder my album!" he shouted to the mic before waving goodbye to walk at the back of the stage.

Louis stayed rooted on his spot as the teachers slowly guided the children back to their respective classrooms.

Zayn stood right next to him, he was in the same state at Louis in surprise.

"Wow, was that really Harry Styles?" he asked Louis with a small disbelieving laugh.

"Y-yeah." Louis croaked in reply.

"Weird way to promote his music though in an elementary school but it was awesome." Zayn clapped and Louis nodded dumbly.

It was really something no one would have suspected and Louis realized that Harry was indeed in his work premises, just a few feet away and he should be doing something and not standing stupidly as the crowd disperse.

He turned towards his friend, eyes wild and heart full.

"I'm just- yeah. Bye Zayn."

And then Louis was running towards the stage, ignoring the odd looks from his fellow teachers.

Of course Harry had Adam guard the entrance, he was still very famous but Adam knew Louis and he let him in with a nod.

Louis' body was slightly shaking when he entered the room which was set up to look like a mini backstage room for Harry's people.

But no one was around, it was just Harry sitting on a tall chair, waiting for him.

"You heard my song." was the first thing Louis blurted out.

Harry nodded with a warm smile. "I did." 

"You have an album." Louis continued, surprise still coursing through his body at how Harry was just a few meters away from him.

Earlier he was dreading the text from Gemma asking him to stay away for now due to Harry never wanting to see him again but he was here, Harry was here and he was singing Louis' song.

"I do." Harry answered proudly.

Louis was very much proud of him.

"Congratulations." He said, voice in awe because Harry was just complaining to him a few weeks back at having nothing to write for his next album and here he was now, promoting new music to a bunch of elementary school children.

Zayn was right, it was weird indeed but he knew this weird stunt would instantly go viral once the public hears of it.

Louis was pulled out of his thoughts when Harry stood from where he was sitting and slowly made his way towards him.

"It's all because of you." he said softly.

Louis stuttered in reply. "M-me?"

"When I heard your song I just knew what to write."

"You thought of me?" disbelief was still evident on Louis' voice.

He wondered if this was yet again one of his more realistic feeling dream.

He would cry if it was the case.

But then a hand was grasping his own and Louis watched mesmerized as Harry playfully pinched it.

The slight tingle he felt all over his body was the only answer he needed to confirm that this was indeed reality and Harry was here with him, giving Louis looks which makes his heart go a little crazy.

"I always write better songs when I'm in love Louis, you already know that." Harry chuckles, hand now softly grazing Louis' cheek.

"You're in love?"

"To the most amazing person I know." Harry's smile was so big, Louis never wanted to see him sad anymore.

His dimples were proudly displayed and Louis had this urge to poke them so he did.

The grin on Harry's face was so big.

"Who is it?" Louis asked absentmindedly.

If it's any indication, he already had a hopeful thought that maybe the reason why Harry was standing and sang his heart out to the school Louis was working was because he wanted Louis to hear it.

It's a very stupid and crazy thought but a boy can only fucking hope.

"Louis." Harry uttered out of the blue.

Louis' heart skipped a bit.

"Yes?"

Harry looked confused. "I'm not calling you, I'm telling you."

"Telling me what?" a grin was starting to appear on Louis' face.

"That I am in love with a man named Louis Tomlinson." Harry declared earnestly.

"Is he handsome?" Louis teased, arms sneaking around Harry's waist, feeling like they belonged there all this time.

Harry smirked in delight. "Very much so, also very talented at writing love songs. I might have a little competition in my hands."

"Who you calling little?" Louis asked in mock offense.

Harry decided that they were already talking too much instead of doing something much more productive like kissing.

So he cupped Louis' jaw like he's known all this years how to kiss Louis. Louis laughs at little at Harry's eagerness but let their lips meet in a searing kiss which had his toes curling on his dress shoe. Harry pulled him closer until they're pressed against each other. It was highly inappropriate to be making out with a famous pop star in the school grounds especially how it can take just a few step before a kid wanders but Louis' mind was too preoccupied with the taste of Harry's lips and how soft they feel against his own.

They both needed air and with reluctance, had to pull away.

"I love you." Harry said breathlessly, eyes staring at Louis as if this was first time he can clearly see him. "Thank you for being patient with me."

Louis shook his head with a laugh before planting another kiss to Harry's lips. He was starting to get addicted really quickly with how Harry's lip felt.

He pulled away before things could get carried away. "I love you too popstar." he murmured to his lips, eyes closed in bliss.

So Louis was dead wrong about this universe not being the one where Harry Styles was in love with Louis Tomlinson and vice versa.

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

_Sounds so much better with you_  
_And maybe you could sing it with me_

》ღ 》ღ 》ღ 》

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this in the middle of this night. I seem to have a problem lol
> 
> Any thoughts about this?


End file.
